Modern wireless communications systems depend on aerial communications platforms (e.g., a space or air vehicle) to route communications (e.g., transmit and receive information) between ground based base stations and user terminals. The aerial communications platform may employ a number of signal beams (e.g., spot beams) providing a beam pattern that forms a coverage area over a geographic region that may be divided into a plurality of service areas.
Because of the limit of frequency resources available for over-the-air transmission, various communications schemes may be used to provide a greater number of communication signals within an allocated frequency band. One example is the use of a high altitude platform system capable of employing smaller spot beams that increases the availability of frequency reuse.
Therefore, a reliable wireless communications system often depends on the accurate position control of the signal beams as the high altitude platform system moves along its travel path. An existing position control technique requires a gimbal mechanism that physically moves an antenna to maintain a beam pointing direction of the signal beam as the high altitude platform system moves along its travel path. However, the gimbal mechanism adds undesirable weight and complexity to the high altitude platform system. Further, the gimbal mechanism may lack the response speed and accuracy necessary to maintain the position of the signal beams.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of wireless communications.